


Ansia da Alfa Assente

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: Il solletico.Ecco cosa aveva svegliato Bucky, fino a quel momento coinvolto in un sogno erotico che lo vedeva protagonista con il suo Alfa.





	Ansia da Alfa Assente

Il solletico. 

Ecco cosa aveva svegliato Bucky, fino a quel momento coinvolto in un sogno erotico che lo vedeva protagonista con il suo Alfa.

Sarebbe potuto scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro per il nervosismo. Era così vicino all’orgasmo, che riusciva a sentire i brividi a fior di pelle e il bisogno di rilasciare la tensione accumulata. Ne era passato di tempo dall’ultima volta che ne aveva provato uno vero, non consumato in un minuto al massimo e con un paio di affondi. 

Solletico, di nuovo. E un mormorio non troppo distante in sottofondo.

Aprì un occhio e notò il posto vuoto al suo fianco; il suo compagno non era al suo fianco. Strano.

Prima che potesse preoccuparsi, tuttavia, sentì una leggera pressione sul suo stomaco e aprì anche l’altro occhio. 

Non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Steve sdraiato di traverso sul materasso, con le mani sui suoi fianchi e con la guancia barbuta appoggiata sul suo ventre prominente. 

Ecco spiegato il solletico. _Quest’idiota non si è ancora rasato. _

Non che gli dispiacesse, sia chiaro: amava l’aria matura e sexy che la barba conferiva al suo volto. Aveva persino fantasticato di sentirla in alcune zone delicate, giusto un paio di volte. 

Probabilmente l’Alfa non si era reso conto che il suo Omega s’era svegliato. Continuò a mormorare parole incomprensibili ad occhi chiusi, come se stesse cantando una ninna nanna alla loro bambina. E, a giudicare dai piccoli calcetti che lei stava dando, non stava avendo l’effetto sperato.

L’aveva sempre detto Bucky che la voce di Steve riusciva a svegliarla a qualunque ora del giorno, come se volesse trascorrere ogni secondo possibile con il suo papà, prima ancora di nascere. Non poteva biasimarla.

Da quando si erano riuniti, da quando Steve aveva salvato Bucky dall’HYDRA e dal Soldato d’Inverno nemmeno lui riusciva a staccarsi dal suo Alfa per più di un paio di ore. Era un bisogno primordiale: la vicinanza del suo Alfa lo tranquillizzava e lo faceva sentire al sicuro, a casa, soprattutto da quando si erano legati in maniera indissolubile, per l’esattezza due anni e nove mesi prima.

Era un’altra storia quando Steve doveva affrontare una missione. Logicamente Bucky non poteva seguirlo sul campo di battaglia con il suo pancione di quasi sette mesi; sarebbe stato una distrazione per Steve e per il suo essere Alfa, impegnato prima di tutto a proteggere la sua famiglia. 

L’ultima volta che si erano separati Bucky aveva quasi rischiato di perdere quella creatura di cui ignorava ancora l’esistenza, a causa dello stress e della preoccupazione per la sua anima gemella. 

Il biondo gli aveva raccomandato al telefono di non agitarsi: la missione era un semplice giro di ricognizione in una vecchia base dell’HYDRA non utilizzata da anni. Non era stato nemmeno avvertito tutto il team, giusto il Capitano, perché aveva un conto in sospeso con coloro che avevano torturato – e chi diavolo sa che altro – il suo Omega, la Vedova Nera e Clint Barton.

Un minuto prima Steve lo rassicurava, quello dopo tutti i telegiornali trasmettevano una sola notizia: ‘Captain America in fin di vita in seguito ad un’esplosione’.

_Giro di ricognizione di ‘sto cazzo_, avrebbe pensato Bucky, se un dolore mozzafiato non l’avesse colto al centro del petto. Era una sensazione così vivida che aveva l’impressione di star morendo. Era quello che gli altri definivano morire per il dolore, ne era sicuro. 

Non avrebbe sopportato una vita senza Steve, non di nuovo, non dopo aver assaporato la vera felicità.

Bucky si costrinse a ritornare al presente e con la mano umana raggiunse i capelli del marito, arrotolando sull’indice una ciocca più lunga delle altre. Con la mano di metallo, invece, si strofinò l’occhio e coprì uno sbadiglio. Era stanco, dannatamente stanco.

Non aveva dormito molto durante la notte; per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto la piccola era stata più attiva del solito e aveva premuto insistentemente sulla sua vescica. Intorno alle prime ore della notte era persino stato costretto a sedersi sul bordo della vasca ed attendere la successiva necessità di fare la pipì. 

Sua figlia sapeva essere una spina nel fianco, ma la amava anche – e soprattutto – per questo.

Steve aprì gli occhi e rivolse a Bucky un sorriso tirato, che significava soltanto una cosa: problemi.

_Ci mancava_, pensò e si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo. Conosceva Steve come le sue tasche, come un libro scritto in un alfabeto noto soltanto a loro due. 

Gli era sembrato strano che stesse parlando alla bambina mentre lui stava dormendo; era cosciente dell’effetto che aveva su di lei e non voleva impedirgli di dormire quelle poche ore che a malapena gli bastavano per resistere durante la giornata.

«Avanti, Rogers, prima che tua figlia prenda a calci la mia vescica. _Di nuovo._»

Steve sembrò quasi divertito. Era proprio da Bucky non dargli nemmeno il buongiorno e andare dritto al punto. Se non fosse stato teso si sarebbe allungato per baciare il piccolo broncio sulle labbra del suo Omega e avrebbe cercato di fargli passare il malumore.

Se il suo olfatto non l’ingannava – e non lo faceva mai, soprattutto quando si trattava di Bucky –, aveva percepito nell’aria l’odore di qualcosa dolce e al tempo stesso speziato, il tipico odore che il moro sprigionava quando era eccitato. Dato che stava dormendo fino a pochi momenti prima, non era difficile credere che fosse impegnato con un sogno erotico.

«C’è un problema, Buck.», annunciò con tono stanco. 

A guardarlo meglio, Bucky si rese conto delle occhiaie scure e delle rughe pronunciate sulla sua fronte, che indicavano l’assenza di ore di sonno di Steve e un principio di mal di testa, in procinto di scoppiare violentemente.

Passò le dita sulla fronte dell’altro e ammorbidì la sua espressione quando Steve rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo.

«È stata rintracciata l’ultima base funzionante dell’HYDRA, la cercavamo da anni. Fury mi ha chiamato un’ora fa per sapere cosa avessi intenzione di fare.»

«Spero tu abbia mandato Fury a farsi fottere, sei in congedo parentale.», rispose pronto Bucky, non appena Steve terminò. 

Giusto una settimana prima il compagno era stato congedato per restargli accanto e cercare di placare la sua tripla A, _ Ansia da Alfa Assente_ (o ACA, _Ansia da Cazzo Assente_, come Bucky preferiva chiamarla).

Non che Steve fosse davvero assente, anzi talvolta era fastidiosamente presente, sempre attento a far prendere a Bucky le giuste vitamine e a non farlo ingozzare di patatine fritte immerse nella cioccolata bianca, la nuova abominevole voglia che la gravidanza aveva creato.

Ma la ginecologa aveva parlato chiaro: se Steve non avesse interrotto le sue missioni, avrebbe sottoposto Bucky ad uno stress eccessivo, tale da causare un parto prematuro. Ed era uno degli incubi ricorrenti di entrambi.

Per questo Bucky non si fece problemi a rispondere in modo rude al suo compagno. 

Voleva liberarsi dell’HYDRA tanto quanto lo voleva lui, ma in modo che Steve non ne uscisse fisicamente e mentalmente distrutto o peggio... supino in una bara. 

Si sarebbe lasciato morire, se fosse accaduto qualcosa alla sua anima gemella. E con lui sarebbe morta anche quella piccola creatura che era il frutto più lampante del loro amore indissolubile.

Anche se poteva essere additato come un egoista senza scrupoli, Bucky era legato a Steve da un sentimento che prescindeva la comprensione umana e i normali parametri di giudizio. Erano anime gemelle, nelle vene dell’uno scorreva il sangue dell’altro e persino un semplice taglio con un pezzo di carta avrebbe causato dolore ad entrambi.

Steve sbuffò dal naso e si mise a sedere sul limite del materasso, facendo immediatamente sentire all’altro la mancanza del suo tocco e impedendogli di guardare la sua espressione. 

Nella loro camera da letto si diffuse un leggero odore di legna bruciata.  
_Meraviglioso, adesso è lui quello infastidito._

«Bucky, non capisci. Ho aspettato questo momento per troppo tempo, da quando sei caduto da quel maledetto treno e pensavo che fossi... », deglutì a vuoto, senza concludere la frase. 

Non l’aveva mai fatto, era causa di tormento ricordare l’inizio della loro fine. Bucky era arrivato alla conclusione che Steve non si sarebbe mai perdonato per non essere caduto al posto suo, per avergli permesso di prendere parte a quel dannato suicidio. 

«Da quando sono uscito dal ghiaccio e ho scoperto che l’HYDRA non era morta insieme alla guerra, che il mio sacrificio è servito soltanto ad imprigionarmi per troppi decenni. Da quando ci siamo incontrati su quel ponte e non avevi la minima idea di chi fossi tu e di chi fossi io, Steve, non Captain America, la tua missione. 

«Da quando sei fuggito da quella schiavitù e hai cominciato a recuperare il tuo passato – il nostro passato – e a fidarti nuovamente di me. Da quando è un traguardo per te svegliarti la mattina senza il terrore che possano venire a prenderti e che possano strapparci dalle braccia nostra figlia per trasformarla nella nuova arma nelle loro grinfie. 

«Credi che non mi si frantumi il cuore ogni volta che urli nel sonno i nomi dei tuoi torturatori? O che vada in missione giusto perché è quello per cui sono stato creato e che non mi spaventi l’idea che possa succederti di nuovo qualcosa mentre sono via? 

«Cristo, Buck, morirei se tu e la bambina foste in pericolo a causa mia.»

Concluse il suo discorso con un sussurro, come se pronunciare ad alta voce quelle parole le rendesse reali e gli causasse dolore fisico. Gran parte dell’ardore e della rabbia erano svaniti, lasciando il posto alla malinconia e ad una tristezza così poco da _Steve_. 

Se c’era una cosa con cui Bucky era venuto a patti, era che tra i due era lui il più emotivo – _ piagnucolone_, avrebbe ribattuto il compagno –, senz’altro a causa degli ormoni sballati della gravidanza. 

E non è difficile immaginare le lacrime che scorrevano silenziose sulle sue guance, nel tentativo di ascoltare ed imprimere nella memoria ogni sillaba del suo discorso.

Aveva sempre percepito il malessere di Steve a riguardo dell’HYDRA, sapeva fin troppo bene quanto il suo lavoro, le sue notti insonni – dannazione, persino i suoi pensieri giornalieri sotto la doccia – fossero relativi all’associazione. 

Ciò che non sapeva o, almeno, di cui non aveva piena percezione, era la motivazione precisa. 

_Bucky. _ Niente di più, niente di meno.

E non riuscì a non sentirsi orgoglioso dell’uomo che aveva al suo fianco. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui.

E lui si stava comportando da checca isterica ed egoista fino al midollo. 

Ma non era del tutto meritevole di biasimo: non voleva perderlo di nuovo, non quando la vita si stava dimostrando così clemente con lui dopo l’inferno che aveva attraversato.

Si tirò su a fatica, data la mezza mongolfiera che si era piazzata sul suo ventre, e gattonò fino al bordo del letto, dove Steve si trovava rigido come una roccia.

Aveva appoggiato i gomiti sulle ginocchia e tratteneva il capo con le mani, senza il coraggio necessario per guardare il marito.

Bucky si posizionò alle sue spalle e gli circondò il torso con le braccia come meglio potè, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla dell’altro, nel punto esatto in cui c’era la cicatrice lasciata dalla loro unione.

Respirò per un paio di secondi il profumo che s’irradiava dalle ghiandole di Steve e si fece coraggio.

«Mi dispiace per aver esagerato, sai che stronzo posso essere qualche volta.»

Ricevette un grugnito da parte dell’altro al ‘qualche volta’, ma non ci badò molto. Non era abituato a scusarsi e stava facendo uno sforzo immane per esprimere i suoi sentimenti.

«Il fatto è che non riesco a vivere costantemente con l’ansia di ricevere tue notizie. Se ti succedesse qualcosa di grave come mesi fa, Steve, ne morirei. Non sto esagerando. Sono stato così vicino al perderti che non manca giorno che ringrazi qualsiasi entità soprannaturale esista per averti al mio fianco sano e salvo.

«So quanto significhi per te questa missione e so anche che non mi perdonerei mai se ti impedissi di fare ciò che per te sembra giusto. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita e proprio per questo voglio che tu sia libero di scegliere. Anche se significa controllare il cellulare ogni trenta secondi per un messaggio o una chiamata e sentire la bambina scalciare frustrata perché non sente la presenza del suo papà.

«Ma voglio che tu sappia che, per me, l’HYDRA è morta nel momento stesso in cui mi sono lasciato alle spalle la mia cella. Posso ancora avere incubi e terrori su di essa, però mi rendo conto che non diventeranno mai più realtà. Ed è tutto merito tuo, perché è grazie a te se sto guarendo, se sto vivendo il periodo più felice che possa ricordare.

«Se pensi che questa sia la volta buona che ci liberiamo di tutti quei fanatici disumani, beh, chiama Fury e digli che ci sarai e che darai il massimo come sempre. Noi staremo bene. E io starò ancora meglio quando ritornerai qui con un sorriso trionfante e con il desiderio di festeggiare nel letto, sdraiati, nudi. Mi devi un orgasmo, dato che mi hai svegliato da un sogno che mi ha lasciato insoddisfatto.»

Sentì il petto di Steve scosso da una risata e la tensione evaporò dalla stanza. Tutto era tornato alla normalità.

«Adesso, prima che mi faccia la pipì addosso, ti chiedo di nuovo scusa per non riuscire sempre a comprenderti e per creare stupidi litigi che causano soltanto stress ad entrambi.»

Gli lasciò un bacio leggero sul segno che gli aveva lasciato anni addietro e ciondolò fino al bagno, borbottando qualcosa simile a ‘se non la smetti di giocare con la mia vescica ti sogni la voce di tuo padre’.

Steve si morse il labbro per trattenere un sorriso e scosse la testa quasi incredulo di ciò che era accaduto in dieci minuti. 

_Dio, quanto l’amava._


End file.
